


October/Halloween Prompts 2020

by redbirb



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily-centric (DCU), Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Gen, Getting lost in a corn maze, Ghost Jason Todd, Halloween Costumes, October Prompt Challenge, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trick or Treating, Vampires, Werewolves, cass is baby, corn maze, ghost - Freeform, he's off doing something cooler than these dorks, i forgot to add duke i am SO SORRY BABY BOY, the batfam carve pumpkins!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: Some cute prompts I was given / decided to write when talking about it on tumblr. Might do more than the original 8, it'll be noticeable by how many chapters this has.Find the prompts listedHERE.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 25
Kudos: 67





	1. pumpkin carver

**Author's Note:**

> An October/Halloween prompt, currently 1/8 : pumpking carving contest.
> 
> Please don't yell at me about Duke, I know I accidentally forgot him. He probably didn't want to get pumpkin guts all over him anyway.

“That looks ridiculous,” Damian huffs.

Tim rolls his eyes, carefully carving into his pumpkin with easy strokes of the carving knife. “It looks fine. You’re not even using the right utensil.”

“A dagger is just another knife,” Damian lifts his tool to showcase it, the light above them giving it a glinting glow. “You’re not an artist like I am, Drake.”

“Don’t point that thing at me - Dick, he’s pointing it at me!”

On the other side of the long table, the eldest looks up with furrowed brows and a disappointed look. His blue apron is mostly clean, but his right cheek has a smear of pumpkin innard across it. “Damian, we talked about this. Don’t point sharp objects at people.

“Unless,” cuts in Jason, his apron a mess of orange, hardly any red fabric left to see, ”we’re interrogatin’ a baddie. Then anythin’ goes.”

“That’s not -” Dick sighs, rolling his eyes.

Jason’s pumpkin, effectively gutted, is stabbed into with a viciousness that concerns everyone within spitting distance. Tim leans away instinctively, wary of any flying pumpkin seeds.

“I’m gonna win this,” Jason announces.

“I wasn’t aware this was a competition,” Dick drawls, laughing as some orange guts get thrown at him, splattering against his chest. “Hey, two can play at that game, Little Wing.”

Tim makes a face. “Guys please don’t start -”

_Splat!_ Orange goo hits and slides down his cheek, a chunk of pumpkin plopping down onto the table. Eyes snap to Damian who is sporting a mighty self-satisfied grin, unperturbed by the angry stare.

“You’re going to regret that.”

\---

Cass comes into the room, her pumpkin artfully carved with the image of a bat under a moon. She stops a few steps inside, eyes comically wide as she surveys the area.

Her four brothers stood there, smashed pumpkins on the floor, remnants of the insides tossed about, worn like body paint on their faces, and hands, and everywhere else. She laughs, a quiet chortle she tries and fails to hush.

Jason grins, pointing at her pumpkin. “Guess Cass wins.”


	2. best costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mine is actually creative,” Jason objected.
> 
> “Just because you died doesn’t make it creative, Jay.”
> 
> “Shut up, Timmy, yer in a dollar store skinsuit, ya can’t talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An October/Halloween prompt, currently 2/8 : best costume contest.
> 
> -
> 
> Some cute prompts I was given / decided to write when talking about it on tumblr. Might do more than the original 8, it'll be noticeable by how many chapters this has.
> 
> Find the prompts listed [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/630548219501363200/rainbowredrobin-should-i-do-a-halloween-fic).

Dick slicked his hair back, desperately trying to get this curl to stick. The Superman costume was a little tight around the groin, but nothing he couldn’t handle, the cape actually looked decent too. He washed his hands and joined the others waiting on him.

Gotham didn’t have many festive events, but a gloomy and dramatic city such as it of course had a fondness for Halloween. Dick liked the annual costume contest held at Wayne Manor, both a show to the elite as another charity funding occasion and to give the Bats a night off for fun. He’s particularly excited to introduce Damian to the Wayne tradition, although the young man had huffed and puffed about ‘ _playing dress up_ ’.

“Where’s our new member?” He questions Babs, leaning down to kiss her cheek as he did.

“Alfred is fixing his sleeve.”

She’s dressed as Ms. Frizzle, red hair in a bun, colorful dress looking cute on her frame. He’s tempted to kiss her lips, mess with the cherry red of lipstick he sees there, but refrains. He looks up from her to Tim fiddling with his Spiderman mask and then at Jason finishing his zombie makeup. He’s sad Cass can’t make it this year, called back to Hong Kong for an important case that couldn’t be put off.

“What dull costumes,” sneered Damian from the stairs as he finally came to join them. He was in a regal outfit adorned with jeweled sleeves, the red of rubies standing out on the white overcoat, a small thin golden crown atop his dark hair, a matching golden cane in his left hand.

“The Prince of Gotham,” Babs whispered conspiratorially to Dick.

He grinned and immediately strode over to hug the younger Wayne. Damian pouted, but allowed it, giving him a courtesy once-over. “What’s the point of dressing up as anything, only to pick another hero?”

“It’s all for fun,” reminded Dick, pinching the other’s cheek much to Damian’s dismay.

“Mine is actually creative,” Jason objected.

“Just because you died doesn’t make it creative, Jay.”

“Shut up, Timmy, yer in a dollar store skinsuit, ya can’t talk.”

“Be ready,” Bruce quiets them. He looks ridiculous in his Beetlejuice costume, wig artfully messy to captivate the character. “The guests are arriving now.”

Dick returns to Babs, hands on the handles of her wheelchair. She leans her head back, smiling up at him. “This is going to be fun.”


	3. corn maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop being a big baby, we’ve been through way worse together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An October/Halloween prompt, currently 3/8 : corn maze.
> 
> -
> 
> Some cute prompts I was given / decided to write when talking about it on tumblr. Might do more than the original 8, it'll be noticeable by how many chapters this has.
> 
> Find the prompts listed [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/630548219501363200/rainbowredrobin-should-i-do-a-halloween-fic).

The corn field is tall, too tall to jump up and see over. Hence Tim’s current predicament.

“Steph - Ow! You’re hurting my back.”

“Stop being a big baby, we’ve been through way worse together.”

She has a point, but Tim isn’t going to tell her that, too preoccupied by the stinging in his lower back as she tries to balance on him. A hand tries to shield her eyes from the sun, peering the best she can over the maze.

“We should switch places,” Tim jokes.

“Hell no, I’m not letting you break my spine.”

He’d laugh if he wasn’t wincing when she hops off him, straightening up and swearing he hears his bones crack. The sun is slowly setting and it’s likely that their group has questioned their absence. They’ve got two options : stay and wait for a savior or keep walking and hope they can find an exit.

“Which way, sweetheart?”

Steph playfully punches his shoulder. If she is disheartened by their date being derailed, she doesn’t show it. If anything her face looks happy to be on an adventure. “South and we make a right, I think.”

“Back? Are you leading us deeper?”

“Shut up, you’re just as clueless as I am!”

Tim offers his arm. “Shall we?”

Steph smiles wide and loops her arm with his. “Let’s hope _Children of the Corn_ is just a movie. C’mon!”


	4. haunted house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t be ridiculous,” Cassie says, confidently tailing Miguel as they finally reach the stairs to the second floor. “It’s just an old house with a creepy story.”
> 
> “Yeah, a story with a ghost.” Kon makes a goofy face, wiggling his fingers in what is supposed to be a frightening way. Cassie doesn’t flinch, sending him a deadpan look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An October/Halloween prompt, currently 4/8 : haunted house.
> 
> -
> 
> Some cute prompts I was given / decided to write when talking about it on tumblr. Might do more than the original 8, it'll be noticeable by how many chapters this has.
> 
> Find the prompts listed [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/630548219501363200/rainbowredrobin-should-i-do-a-halloween-fic).

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

“This was a bad idea, man, bad idea!”

Bart is buzzing, crouched at Cassie’s side, half using her as a shield as he and friends venture further into the house. The rumors spoke of a witch having lived here once, cursing the town when her home was repossessed, fled into the woods never to be seen again. But her ghost came back…

At least that’s what the story Kon told alleged.

“We haven’t even seen anything yet, Bart,” Miguel laughs, peeking into the next room.

“And you _want_ to?”

Bart regrets coming along, regrets putting on a brave face after Miguel’s and Kon’s teasing. Kon suggested visiting the place for fun, truly a Halloween experience. Now they’re here, Bart with Cassie and Kon and Miguel, even Tim and Raven came along with Garfield being convinced at the last second. It was supposed to be fun, but Bart feels nothing other than pimpling goosebumps along his arms and back.

“Would be kind of cool,” Tim shrugs, tapping on the camera dangling from a strap around his neck,” maybe even some proof if we’re lucky.”

“Of course someone from Gotham would think this is cool.” Bart grouses, sending Tim his best pout. The smile in return doesn’t ease the feeling in his gut one bit.

“Do you believe in ghosts, Raven?” Garfield dares to ask.

“... I’ve seen more than ghosts before.”

Bart squeaks, thoroughly freaked out now. What if it’s a demon like Trigon?

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Cassie says, confidently tailing Miguel as they finally reach the stairs to the second floor. “It’s just an old house with a creepy story.”

“Yeah, a story with a ghost.” Kon makes a goofy face, wiggling his fingers in what is supposed to be a frightening way. Cassie doesn’t flinch, sending him a deadpan look.

The stairs of old wood creak loudly with every step they take, filing up in a line before branching off into different rooms. Tim checks out a closet, a single lightbulb unable to be turned on, cobwebs hanging in the corners. Kon finds an old dresser in a bedroom, opening it to be greeted by dust being unearthed into his face.

There’s a scream, Miguel running from another bedroom. “I saw her! I _saw_ her!”

“No way,” Kon darts out to look around. “Where?”

“In that room!”

Tim and Kon walk in, but there is nothing other than dust and old furniture to be seen. Tim sighs, the excited light dying in his eyes. “I don’t see anything.”

“She was there,” Miguel insists, pointing to a corner. “She was standing there being all creepy!”

“A trick of the light,” Cassie reasons. “Probably your own shadow that you saw.”

“I’m telling you there was a woman there in all black and she was staring at me!”

Bart peeks in from the doorway, hands white where they grasp the doorframe. “I told you this was a bad idea! She’s gonna curse us all! All our hair will fall out and our teeth will rot outta our mouths and-”

“Deep breath, Bartman,” Tim tries to soothe, coming up to him to pat his shoulder. “Miguel is just trying to scare us.”

“I’m not! I know what I saw.”

“Yeah, the girl from _The Ring_. Classic,” snorts Cassie, clearly unimpressed,

“I’m telling you - Oh shit, _oh shit_!”

Everybody has made it to the room now, heads turning as Miguel freaks the fuck out. His finger is pointed to a figure shrouded in a dark dress standing in a corner. Long hair obscures their face, frame skinny and malnourished, a walking skeleton if there ever was one. They lift a hand to point back at Miguel who shrieks with fright, turning tail to run out of the room.

Bart is hot on his heels, a mantra of ‘ _don’t curse me, don’t curse me_ ’ stumbling from his lips in speed talk. Tim’s face is pale as he’s scooped up by Kon, both wide-eyed as they make an escape, Cassie clumsily follows, thoroughly convinced now by the ghostly visage.

All that’s left is Gar and Raven, snickering to themselves as the latter dispels the shadow hallucination she had casted. Her green companion grins at her, happy as can be after scaring the daylights out of their friends.

“You’re the best at pranking.”


	5. trick or treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought we agreed Damian should be Wednesday Addams?”
> 
> “Shut your mouth, Drake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An October/Halloween prompt, currently 5/8 : trick or treat.
> 
> -
> 
> Some cute prompts I was given / decided to write when talking about it on tumblr. Might do more than the original 8, it'll be noticeable by how many chapters this has.
> 
> Find the prompts listed [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/630548219501363200/rainbowredrobin-should-i-do-a-halloween-fic).

“C’mon!”

“Slow down, Steph. Who lit a fire under your butt?”

“It’s Cass and Damian’s first time - are you saying you aren’t excited?”

Tim shrugs. “It’s not our first time.”

“Party pooper,” she whines, poking at his shoulder in a jabby motion. “I can’t wait to see their faces when they have pillowcases full of candy.”

“So you can steal from them? Ow! Hey, I was joking!”

They make their way down the steps, coordinating Jessica and Roger Rabbit outfits on. They meet Dick by the door, mime makeup smudging a tad on his forward. He looks chipper as always, winking at them as they join the group. Cass stares down at the white case in her hands, confusion and curiosity written all over her skull painted face.

“I thought we agreed Damian should be Wednesday Addams?”

“Shut your mouth, Drake.”

Damian looks the furthest from pleased as he stands there, arms crossed, pillowcase dangling limply from one clenched fist. The Batman costume feels natural to his form, the brooding Bat-glare a perfect addition.

“Settle down kids. Jay and Bruce, and Babs are patrolling tonight so we can do this. Let’s not waste a good opportunity.”

“I thought mimes couldn’t speak,” Steph teases.

“They will if you don’t behave,” waggling a finger only made Steph giggle more.

“I want to get this over with as soon as possible.”

“Aww, not feeling the excitement yet, Dami?”

“I’m about to be paraded around with you clowns for your own amusement.”

Dick shakes his head. “It isn’t that, buddy. We’re going to show you something that’s really fun to do! You’ll get to see everybody’s costumes and show off yours and get free candy.”

“Free candy is like the best perk,” Steph supports.

“An hour,” Damian says like it’s a threat. Cass motions to the door, eager to lead.

It takes four hours to get back to the manor, Damian and Cass’s pillowcases to burst with overflowing sweets. Steph had recorded the first door opening, Cass’s awed eyes as the candy was dropped into her sack with a smile from an elderly couple. She’d be nearly running from door to door at that point, collecting treat after treat with glee. It took Damian the first few houses to really come around, smiling (in that smug kind of way) anyone complimented the detail on his gauntlets or their love for Gotham’s infamous vigilante.

“Wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“You’re still a mime, Grayson,” huffed, but then, oh so quietly,” that was rather fun.”

And Dick bragged about it to Alfred while Damian, Steph, Tim and Cass rifled through their candy piles, trading with each other for the ones they thought were the best.


	6. vampires and werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furry. Smelly. A little too excitable. This ball of thing comes crashing into him, both tumbling down the hill and back into the grave that had been crawled out of. A whispered ‘ _ow_ ’ echoes from within the coffin as two bodies lay there, dust kicked up from all around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An October/Halloween prompt, currently 6/8 : vampires and werewolves.
> 
> -
> 
> Some cute prompts I was given / decided to write when talking about it on tumblr. Might do more than the original 8, it'll be noticeable by how many chapters this has.
> 
> Find the prompts listed [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/630548219501363200/rainbowredrobin-should-i-do-a-halloween-fic).

A growl. Something _swift_ and _nimble_ draws closer, the leaves of bushes rustling with each movement, shuffling closer and closer and -

Furry. Smelly. A little too excitable. This ball of thing comes crashing into him, both tumbling down the hill and back into the grave that had been crawled out of. A whispered ‘ _ow_ ’ echoes from within the coffin as two bodies lay there, dust kicked up from all around them.

“Get off me, dog!”

“Make me,” Jon shoots back, sticking his tongue out.

Lightning quick fingers snatch the appendage between thumb and forefinger, tugging in warning. “Watch it, Kent, or I’ll tear the thing right out.”

A muffled, “Gif bauck!”

“Play nice, boys,” calls the voice of the butler from a few headstones over.

Damian grumbles, but ultimately lets go. “Your slobber is on my hand now,” disgustedly stated.

“And you got that rotten dead taste on my tongue now,” complained back.

“I can’t help it that I’m dead. You just drool on everything.”

Flustered blubbering,” I do not!”

“I’ve seen it. You do it in your sleep as well.”

“Do not,” yelped before a tackle, shoving Damian into the plush lining of the coffin.

The boys wrestle until they are called again, trudging out of the hole to their reproaching parents about making too much noise. It’s Halloween, afterall, they’ll have more fun chasing and scaring off the teenagers that like to venture into the cemetery this time of year.


	7. ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day nine it’s hard to deny. Dick comes home to a photo knocked on the ground, shattered glass pebbling the floor. It could have fallen over, he should reason, but how does glass break on carpet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An October/Halloween prompt, currently 7/8 : ghost.
> 
> -
> 
> Some cute prompts I was given / decided to write when talking about it on tumblr. Might do more than the original 8, it'll be noticeable by how many chapters this has.
> 
> Find the prompts listed [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/630548219501363200/rainbowredrobin-should-i-do-a-halloween-fic).

Dick’s new apartment is a cozy, small and humble abode, affordable where he’s transferred to for his new job. The carpets had been replaced, the walls freshly painted and even the shower curtains were new. It takes three days to move everything in, methodically setting up his space with knick knacks and furniture, placing a few framed photos along the way throughout each room to remind him of home.

Day four is uneventful. His new boss is a gloomy man, but overall polite and even laughed at one of his jokes. He came home, showered, ate then went to bed.

Day six is different. There’s fruit knocked down off the counter and a chair has been moved ever so slightly at the kitchen table. He thinks nothing of it.

 _They slipped off the counter_ , he thinks. _I forgot to put the chair back_.

Day nine it’s hard to deny. Dick comes home to a photo knocked on the ground, shattered glass pebbling the floor. It could have fallen over, he should reason, but how does glass break on carpet?

Day twelve and Dick is scared. Something unsettling follows him from room to room, feeling watched every hour he lingers home. He starts working late, coming back to the apartment nearing midnight and then the noises start : what sounds like boots stomping towards him from the bedroom, he thinks he hears someone cough by his ear, the squeak of the bathroom tap as he stays laid up in bed and shivers.

On the thirteenth day he discovers an opaque figure standing in his living room. A man in a leather jacket and jeans, staring listlessly at the dark screen of the TV. 

“Wh-Who are you?”

The man turns, appearing shocked like it’s Dick who is trespassing. Blue eyes glow in this inhuman way, a frown directed his way. “I thought... you couldn’t see me.”

Dick grabs at a small lamp, holding it like a weapon. “I asked who you are. You’re in my apartment.”

The frown deepens, anger turning those ungodly blues a darker shade. “This,” the man’s voice distorts into a low growl, almost demonic,” is _**my**_ home.”

And that is the story of how Dick met Jason, his ghost roommate.


	8. masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grin answers him, cheeky and bright. “I was wondering. You’ve been standing here for a long time.”
> 
> “That would mean you’ve been _staring_ for a long time.”
> 
> “So I have.”
> 
> “So… you have.” Tim smiles, a little charmed. He brings his glass closer to hide it. “Are you asking me for a dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An October/Halloween prompt, currently 8/8 : masquerade.
> 
> -
> 
> Some cute prompts I was given / decided to write when talking about it on tumblr. Might do more than the original 8, it'll be noticeable by how many chapters this has.
> 
> Find the prompts listed [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/630548219501363200/rainbowredrobin-should-i-do-a-halloween-fic).

The Wayne Masquerade Ball, held annually in the large estate of the most influential and wealthy bluebloods of Gotham. Bruce Wayne, in place of his elderly parents, is in attendance after years of his disappearance since their untimely deaths. The Drakes, cousins to the Waynes, have been invited, dressed in black and red, red masks with black feathers to distinguish them amongst the many guests.

Tim Drake, only heir, remains by the balcony entrance, bored with a chute of champagne in one hand. He watches the crowd of dancers twist and twirl, a colorful display even a peacock would be jealous of, laughter high-pitched and joyous, the rich mingling with the rich.

“Do you dance?”

He jumps, eyes shifting from the crowd to a young man that has appeared out of thin air leaning on the wall on the other side just before the balcony entrance. The mask that adorns him is dark as coal with red rubies swirling away from the deep blue eyes that watches Tim.

An inclination of the head, followed by,” Do you?”

A grin answers him, cheeky and bright. “I was wondering. You’ve been standing here for a long time.”

“That would mean you’ve been _staring_ for a long time.”

“So I have.”

“So… you have.” Tim smiles, a little charmed. He brings his glass closer to hide it. “Are you asking me for a dance?”

“Perhaps,” hummed, a step closing the distance so they are both standing in the entryway. “Perhaps I wished to speak to you.”

“Dancing doesn’t leave much room for idle conversation.”

“No,” a small laugh,” it doesn’t. The balcony is quiet if you…”

“Are you trying to get me alone?” Tim is a curious bird, but he has no idea what he is playing with, who is baiting him into a corner.

The smile turns abashed, leaning out of his space a little. “I’m not trying to do anything indecent. I only mean to talk with you. I’m not one for parties like this.”

“I could use some entertainment. And you have been entertaining so far.”

Tim takes the lead, walking out to the large balcony, a good view of the large garden under his gaze. His new companion joins him, leaning on the railing, his suit tightening around his biceps and back, something Tim takes glances at between sips of bubbly drink.

“You accused me of staring,” words rumbling around a quiet laugh,” but now you’re the one staring.”

Tim chokes on a sip briefly, turning his head away with embarrassment riding high on his cheeks. “I’m returning the favor. I’d expected you to be happy.”

“I am,” spoken into his ear, and how did this man get this close so quickly?

A hand snatches his champagne, watching with aghast as the stranger downs the rest of his glass in one smooth gulp, drawn to the bob of an adam’s apple on the exposed throat. The grin is back, glass abandoned the ground as the stranger leans down to leave it there.

“You stole my drink,” he accuses, half-shocked and half-humored.

“I wanted to speed my plan along.”

“You had a plan?”

“Half,” amended,” half a plan. The drink was in the way.”

The young man stays down, bowed infront of him, lifting his head just enough for their gazes to catch. “May I have this dance?”

Despite his best efforts, Tim’s lips break out into a big smile. “I thought you didn’t dance.”

“I never said that, and neither did you.”

There is only a little hesitation when a hand takes his, warm palm tugging him closer, placing him to follow as its brother finds his waist. Tim stares into bewitching eyes, falling into step easily as the faint wisps of music break through the walls, flowing music notes out onto the balcony and into the night air. His breath hitches as he’s pulled ever closer, chest to chest, lips almost to lips.

“I don’t even know your name,” he says dizzily, partially distracted.

“Conner,” murmured. “I know your name.”

“Tim,” he says anyway. Vaguely runs through the family names he knows. “Who…?”

“I’m visiting,” admitted in shame,” from Metropolis. I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving without introducing myself.”

“You’ve certainly left an impression.”

A pang of something hurtful hits Tim’s chest at the idea that they may never see each other again. He focuses on what’s infront of him, taking the initiative in the kiss. It’s slow, tasting and lingering, as if Tim wants to memorize it, him, this very night.

Decency leaves them as Conner’s hands move, grasping a waist to push closer, melting them together, desperation filtering through the frantic-turned kiss. They part, then mold, and part, then mold, a gasp or moan inbetween.

“How long are you staying,” Tim manages in a moment of respite.

“Tonight. Tomorrow if I will it.”

Conner’s eyes are smoldering, bluefire dancing with desire and growing affection, a hand petting down the small of Tim’s back in a loving gesture. Tim wants it, wants it all, more and more, tonight and tomorrow and every night after.

“I feel so strongly,” he confesses. “Like something is rooting me to you.”

“I felt it when I first saw you,” a confession back, bleeding vulnerability. “There was something there calling me closer. The mask doesn’t hide your eyes, I knew it was true when I saw them.”

“And what do you think that means?”

“I think,” another kiss, quick but firm with conviction,” that tonight and tomorrow will not be enough.”


	9. the addams family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes,” Morticia agrees, moving a long finger against the spine of a book. “Gotham is dreary and cold. I haven’t seen a city rain as much as this. Beautiful.”
> 
> “And the gargoyles,” Wednesday chimes in. “I like the gargoyles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An October/Halloween prompt given to me on tumblr : Tim being related to the Addams family.
> 
> -
> 
> Some cute prompts I was given / decided to write when talking about it on tumblr. No longer taking Halloween/October prompts! Thanks for letting me have fun with this, hope you enjoyed the reads.

A ring of the doorbell to Wayne Manor echoes throughout the home, a wave of anticipation carried along with the sound. Alfred Pennyworth, simple man and butler, is not expecting visitors on this day. When he opens the door, he is greeted by a strange sight.

“Good evening,” a stout man says with a large smile. “Is Timothy Drake home?”

\---

“What a lovely home,” Gomez says while walking around the length of the library. The fireplace is lit and Wednesday places her hand dangerously close to the flames, the burning embers giving her pale face a ghastly orange glow.

“Yes,” Morticia agrees, moving a long finger against the spine of a book. “Gotham is dreary and cold. I haven’t seen a city rain as much as this. Beautiful.”

“And the gargoyles,” Wednesday chimes in. “I like the gargoyles.”

Alfred leaves them there, politely knocking on Tim’s door before entering. “You have… visitors. They say they are distant relatives?”

“Who?” Tim takes out an earbud, pushing his laptop to the side. “Distant? How distant?”

“Mrs. Morticia Addams says she is a… in-law once removed. She arrived with her husband and two children asking for you.”

“Auntie Mort?” His eyes grow wide, hopping off the bed and to his feet to put on his slippers. “I haven’t seen her since my eighth birthday. Mom was really mad when she gifted me a crossbow.”

“I’m not surprised. They appear to be a rather colorful bunch.”

Tim gives him a sheepish smile. “Colorful isn’t even the half of it. You think Bruce would mind if they stayed a night or two?”

“To be perfectly honest,” Alfred drawls,” this a rare opportunity to outshine Master Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working on some Halloween/October prompts and taking requests over on my [tumblr](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/). Follow me for sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!
> 
> As of 9/20/2020 I am taking writing requests! You can find the post explaining how it works [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/629633548447612928/requests-are-open-for-an-undetermined-amount-of).


End file.
